Lily and James, Rudolph style
by Chaos formerly Rini
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic... try it, please! LJ to 'Rudolph'. I know, sad choice, but it worked! R&R! One shot


Okay, okay, I know, really weird song for the fic, but please, just read it? Don't even ASK what I was on… and it kinda jumps around year to year… the first two they're older, second two in first year, and then they're older again. I think. I'll clear it up at the end.

*** *** *** *** ***

__

~*~

Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 

Had a very shiny nose

~*~

"JAMES POTTER, YOU PUT ME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Lily Evans shrieked, running after the snickering boy. Her fiery red hair was flying all over the place, her green eyes sparkling with a look torn between anger and amusement, and her nose about three sizes too big for her face. That wasn't all that was wrong with her nose, though. It had also turned bright red and very round.

"But it matches your hair!" James called back over his shoulder, jumping behind a chair.

"It does not!" Lily yelled as she passed in front of a mirror. "Oh, wait, it does… BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I want my nose back!"

"I haven't got it. It's on your face," James pointed out logically.

Lily sighed in frustration.

__

~*~ 

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

~*~ 

Lily's revenge for the nose incident came quickly.

"Hey, Jamsie-boy, what's with the hair?" Sirius asked, struggling hard not to laugh.

"It's always messy, Sirius," James said, pointing out the obvious to his thick friend.

"But last time I checked, not neon-pink and glowing like a store sign."

"WHAT?" James roared, running to the mirror.

"That color really doesn't suit you, dear," the mirror said.

"I didn't pick it out!" he growled.

"Well, don't get all touchy!" the mirror huffed, turning itself about so he couldn't see his reflection any longer.

"Maybe if your eyes were blue instead of yucky brown it would look better," Lily said, fingering her wand.

"Why, you…"

__

~*~

All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names

~*~

"Hey, Sparky, nice hair cut!" one of the Slytherins called.

"Who's Sparky?" Lily snapped back. "That's not my name, and I don't see anyone else around."

"Are you implicating that I am crazy, Fire Hair?" the Slytherin said ominously, standing up.

"No, I'm implicating that you are talking to invisible people no one can see, which is a form of insanity. I don't 'call people crazy'." Lily said sweetly.

"Don't fight with the Dragon. You know she's got a temper to match," Snape called. "Any ways, I'm the one that's supposed to insult her, not you."

"Fine," the other Slytherin said, sitting down.

"Where's the dragon?" Lily asked, looking around.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl was almost impossible to insult.

__

They're so mean, Lily thought, near tears. The façade of happiness was so hard to keep up when near the Slytherins.

__

~*~

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games

~*~

"Can I play?" James asked the older group of Gryffindors, a borrowed broomstick over his shoulder.

"Sorry, no first years allowed," one of them said rather meanly.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with us, anyway," another one said.

"How can you know if you've never seen me play?" James asked smartly.

"Just run away with your little first year friends, James. We haven't time to argue," said Arthur Weasley.

James was a little hurt. Art (or the Wart as he liked to call him, like the muggle book The Sword in the Stone) had always been great friends with James before he went to Hogwarts. Now he was… older. And excluded him more.

"We used to be friends," James muttered resentfully.

__

~*~ 

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

~*~

"I'm sorry Lils! I really am!" James cried as he ducked the flying bowling balls.

"No, you aren't!" Lily screeched, throwing herself at him. They had a quick wrestling match, which ended up with Lily on top of James, pinning him neatly to the ground. "Say 'Uncle'," she growled dangerously.

James flipped her over and pinned her down. "Never!"

"SAY IT!" Lily bellowed as she piled chairs, tables and couches on top of him.

"Ack! I can't breath! All right, all right! Uncle!" James shouted as more weight was added.

"Now, give me back my hair," Lily said, holding out her hand.

Meekly, James handed over Lily's long tresses. She pressed them to her naked scalp, and all was back to normal.

For them.

__

~*~

Rudolph with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight

~*~

"I'm Head Girl!" Lily excitedly told Remus. 

At the exact same moment, James was telling Sirius, "I'm Head Boy!"

They turned and faced each other, each wearing an incredulous look on their faces. "How'd you become a head?"

"Easily!"

"Stop talking at the same time as me!"

"I'm not trying to!"

"ACK!"

Remus and Sirius were rolling on the ground laughing as Lily and James kept on trying to say _something_ at a different time.

"I GIVE UP!"

All four were laughing at this point.

__

~*~

Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee (YIPEE!)

~*~

"I love you, Lily," James said at the end-of-the-year ball.

"I love you, too, James," Lily said softly.

"Maybe when we get older, we could get married!" James said excitedly.

"And get a nice little house in Godric's Hollow!" Lily put in.

"And have a daughter that we'll name… Kamaria."

"And a son named Harry."

Then they both laughed at themselves, planning their future as they graduated Hogwarts. The idea was ludicrous! They'd probably rarely see each other outside of school

__

~*~

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,

You'll go down in history!"

~*~

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go!" James called, running to the side table to snatch up his wand.

"But I can't leave you, James. What about Kamaria! We need to have Kamaria, first," Lily sobbed. It was odd how that was the one thing her mind was fixed on.

"We will, I promise. But for now, please save Harry. Take him and go, quickly!" James said, kissing his wife quickly as he turned to face Lord Voldemort.

Lily was picking up Harry and comforting him as she heard the evil cackling and the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered to herself, an echo of what Lord Voldemort had said. "We never had Kamaria…"

"Give me the boy!" Lord Voldemort yelled as he burst into the room.

"No! You can't have him! Take me instead, please!" Lily couldn't believe she was begging at the feet of the evil wizard. She'd promised herself she never would, not after the death of her parents.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" he roared.

"No, not Harry, please," Lily whispered into her son's hair. _I'm coming, James_, she thought as Lord Voldemort spoke the dreaded words for the second to last time that night.

*** *** *** ***

Now that I've completely ruined a cheerful song, R&R! What didja'll think? This was my first attempt at a songfic… I know it jumps around a bit, so here's a guide to it: first two verses- fourth year, second two verses-first year, the one after that- sixth year, the next two- seventh year, and the last one- post-Hogwarts, the night they died.

OH! My quotes thingy…

If any of you have a favorite quote or two from this or any of my other fics, leave it and whoever said it in your review for me to post in my profile! It's more for me to see what people like, and to encourage people to read my fics…

Rini


End file.
